


Scisaac

by avatarchick24



Series: Heart Songs [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avatarchick24/pseuds/avatarchick24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Scott/Isaac scene<br/>If you haven't read any of this series don't bother with this story. It will make little sense out of context</p>
<p>Not sure yet if these two will get more chapters but I doubt it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scisaac

Scott sat on the deck with Isaac and listened as Isaac explained his actions and feelings of inadequacy. The words and emotions tumbled out of the blond man’s mouth in rapid succession. Scott could see the fear of rejection burning in blue eyes. As Isaac drew his speech to a close, Scott carefully weighed his own feelings before responding.

“I appreciate you explaining this all to me. And I recognize you’re entitled to feel this way after everything that has happened,” Scott said in a subdued tone, “But you must understand that I think you are wrong.”

Isaac flinched away from Scott, but before he could move too far, Scott grabbed his wrist.

“I’ve been in love with you for the better part of the last six years. I am fully aware of ALL of your faults. Believe me when I tell you, you are NOT damaged or not good enough. I honestly believed that you didn’t want me because……..I wasn’t mature enough or something,” Scoot said blushing, “Not once did I believe that I was better than you.”

“I love you the way you are. Your immature moments make me smile and fill me with warm fuzzies. Your smile makes my insides go squiggly.”

“Awww,” Scott cooed before kissing the breath out of Isaac. They broke apart panting for breath.

“I feel like I owe you some grand romantic gesture to make up for all the years that I was a coward,” Isaac mumbled.

“Well going with the theme of recent events, sing me a song as we dance under the stars.”

Isaac gave a small smile, “I’m not as good as Stiles but I’ll try.”

_In a perfect world_ __  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone  
  
They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart  
  
I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me  
  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
  
I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies  
  
There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes  
  
And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you  
  
They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home  
If we are there together  
  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
  
I know love will find a way

Isaac sang as the two slowly danced, bodies pressed close. As the last words were softly sung, the pair’s eyes met and without a word they joined hands and raced to their bedroom.


End file.
